


This Love

by FernandaRedfield



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernandaRedfield/pseuds/FernandaRedfield
Summary: Ela não está indo embora. Ela não pode estar indo embora. Ela não deve ir embora. Eu não vou deixá-la ir embora. Ou pelo menos, eu não posso deixar que ela se vá achando que eu sou uma maluca. Justo agora que nós estávamos indo tão bem... Então, por que raios eu resolvi ferrar tudo? Por que, Meu Deus, eu fui beijar Rachel Berry no baile?
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 4





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, como estão?  
> Sigo na minha empreitada eterna de postar todas as minhas fanfics aqui no Ao3, é um processo chato, mas... Eu espero que valha a pena Hahahaha  
> Essa é uma songfic cuja música usada foi "This Love" do duo The Veronicas.

\- Se você continuar a olhá-la desse jeito, ela vai acabar percebendo. – Eu odiava o fato da voz arrastada e seca de Santana Lopez soar tão sincera naquele momento, eu estava irritada, mordendo meu lábio com fúria enquanto observava Rachel dançar com Finn. Céus, ele era tão ridiculamente... Grande! E ela é tão delicada, ele nem sabe segurá-la direito.

\- Antes ela percebesse e me olhasse do que ficar nessa de vai e vem com o Hudson! – Murmurei furiosa, entre dentes, antes de virar um copo cheio de ponche garganta a baixo. Para meu ódio, Puck não tinha conseguido batizar o ponche naquele ano, justo hoje que eu precisava de álcool... Santana abraçou-me pelos ombros, me fazendo olhá-la e disse irônica:

\- Céus Fabray, desde que você saiu de Nárnia, você anda muito arisca!

\- E não é para estar? Era eu que estava do lado dela quando Finn resolveu deixá-la de lado depois daquele beijo ridículo nas Nacionais, fui eu que ajudei a compor aquelas músicas que nós fizeram ganhar do Vocal Adrenaline nas Regionais e eu sou recompensada como? – Questionei irritada com aquele sarcasmo todo de Santana. Desde que ela se acertou com Brittany, ela estava insuportavelmente feliz, eu preferia a Santana bitch de sempre, pelo menos tinha alguém mais mal amada que eu na escola. Sant me olhou incrédula. – Ficando aqui, observando-a dançar com o maior perdedor de Lima na última noite dela na cidade!

\- Se você está tão irritada com tudo isso, por que não faz alguma coisa? – Santana me perguntou um pouco cansada de todo aquele meu drama. Conviver com Rachel Berry estava me fazendo ver apenas o lado ruim das coisas. – Não adianta nada ficar aqui reclamando enquanto ela está lá, sendo beijada por ele.  
\- Beijada?!

Eu me virei abruptamente para me deparar com uma cena que se no passado me dava náuseas, agora me fazia enxergar vermelho. Finn estava tentando beijar Rachel que sorria constrangida e se afastava dele com delicadeza, mas ele continuava a se aproximar e eu conseguia sentir o meu sangue subindo aos olhos. Eu ia fazer besteira, estava sentindo isso.

Quando ele se aproximou dela pela terceira vez e ela o repeliu, eu não vi muito bem o que fiz. Eu só tomei consciência de minhas atitudes quando eu joguei o copo no chão e saí a passos firmes e decididos na direção dos dois. Pude ouvir Sant gritar animada:

\- Vai nessa, tigreza!

Céus, que tipo de merda eu estou prestes a fazer?

\- Finn, eu vou embora amanhã, acho que não é um bom momento para isso. – Rachel murmurava suplicante enquanto Finn mantinha aquele sorriso ridiculamente bobo dele na face. Eu me postei ao lado dela, fazendo os dois me olharem com pontos de interrogação na testa. Eu pigarreei para amenizar minha voz que estava falhando devido à raiva e disse:

\- Acho que nunca foi um bom momento pra isso, ela não te quer, Hudson.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui, Quinn? – Finn perguntou com aquela cara de idiota, eu revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços, pronta para começar a despejar sobre ele todos os xingamentos e calúnias que eu tinha dentro de mim desde que ele terminou comigo no ano passado. Pude ouvir Rachel suspirar e depois, senti que ela estava tocando meu braço levemente, me virei para ela já mais calma, ela me deu um sorriso de lado e disse:

\- Quinn está aqui como minha amiga, ela só quer o que é melhor para mim.

Sorri vitoriosa para Finn que agora, estava ligeiramente boquiaberto com a situação. Se você está assim, Hudson, imagine eu? Nunca, nos meus piores sonhos, eu poderia imaginar que cairia de amores por Rachel Berry. Sim, amor... Desde que eu me propus a mudar, muitas coisas mudaram dentro de mim e também, ao meu redor. E uma dessas coisas, foi Rachel Berry e todo aquele ar ridiculamente adorável que ela possuía.

\- E desde quando vocês são amigas, Rach? Esqueceu-se que era ela quem jogava slushies em você? Esqueceu que foi ela que sabotou nosso relacionamento no ano passado? – Finn questionou Rach com um ar abismado e que me irritou severamente. Por que as pessoas não conseguiam acreditar numa mudança espontânea e natural? Uma hora eu ia ter que amadurecer e isso aconteceu de um ano pro outro... Caramba, será que eu era tão vadia assim?

\- Somos amigas desde que reconhecemos que você é um cretino, Hudson e se você nos dá licença... – Anunciei com um ar irônico enquanto o afastava de Rachel e segurava a mão dela entre as minhas, a minha pequena diva sorriu para mim divertida. – Você perdeu a sua dança, the girl is mine.

Finn ficou parado, sem saber muito que fazer enquanto eu puxava Rachel para o meio da pista e começávamos a dançar. Coloquei as mãos dela no meu pescoço enquanto segurava a cintura dela com um sorriso divertido e vitorioso no rosto. Ela sorriu para os próprios pés e disse divertida:

\- Você não presta, Fabray.

\- Disso eu sempre soube, só que agora eu estou sabendo usar minha maldade com as pessoas certas. – Respondi com um ar parcialmente sério que a fez rir e dar um tapa de leve em minhas costas, nós duas ficamos em silêncio após isso. Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa entre a gente, eu sabia que ela esperava algo de mim que eu estava demorando a dar.

A música tocava, nós duas balançávamos de acordo com o ritmo e eu fechei meus olhos, lembrando-se do ano passado, quando tudo pareceu fazer sentido.

"I can see it in your eyes  
Taste it in our first kiss  
Stranger in this lonely town  
Save me from my emptiness  
You took my hand  
You told me it'd be ok  
Trusting you to hold my heart  
Now fate is pulling me away, from you"

\- Lembra-se do ano passado? Eu te bati.

\- Como eu poderia esquecer? Foi ali que as coisas começaram a fazer sentido pra mim.

\- É? O que começou a fazer sentido?

\- Tudo que acontecia entre a gente, sem mencionar que me fez perceber que você não era tão cretina quando eu esperava que fosse.

Eu ri, como ela podia ser tão fofa?

"Even if i leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if i'm not around  
I won’t give in  
I can't give up  
On this love"

Ficamos em silêncio quando as risadas sumiram, ela me observava com aqueles olhos castanhos intensos e pedintes. Eu sentia cada pedaço de mim gritar por ela, mas eu não consegui fazer nada. Eu estava concentrada em memorizar cada pedaço dela. Eu queria tirar uma foto mental dela para guardar comigo.

Eu sou realista, eu sei que tudo que temos vai acabar quando ela for para Julliard. Ela vai conhecer novas pessoas, mais interessantes do que eu e que com certeza, farão com que ela se esqueça daquela cheerio redimida que quis a amizade dela no último ano.

Ela ia se esquecer de mim e eu sempre, sempre ia me lembrar dela. Por que eu demorei tanto para descobri-la?

"You've become a piece of me  
Makes me sick to even think  
Of mornings waking up alone  
Searching for you in my sheets"

\- O que foi, Q?

\- Não vá, por favor.

"Don't fade away"

Rachel arregalou os olhos e parou de dançar comigo, eu me arrependi quase que instantaneamente. Ela ficou estática me olhando sem saber o que dizer, eu respirei fundo e olhei para ela. A música estava distante de nós no momento, eu só consegui me concentrar na boca dela ao dizer:

\- Me dê um bom motivo para ficar.

E eu não tomei noção do que fazia quando a tomei nos meus braços e a beijei. Senti como se o mundo tivesse parado, como se ninguém mais existisse entre nós duas. Esqueci do baile, da coroa, dos slushies, do Glee, de Finn e do McKinley. O pior foi que ela retribuiu, tão intensamente quanto eu a beijei.

"Even if i leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I wont give in  
I can't give up  
On this love"

Ela se afastou de mim tão rápido quanto nos beijamos, depois saiu correndo e eu me vi sozinha, no meio da pista com milhares de olhares surpresos e preconceituosos para cima de mim. Encontrei a cara de felicidade de Santana e a admiração de Brittany, Finn parecia ter levado um soco na cara e os demais membros do Glee estavam boquiabertos.

Eu empinei o nariz e respirei fundo, saí do salão e olhei para o céu, desabando em lágrimas.

Eu tinha feito merda, mas não podia desistir.

"I can't just close the door  
On this love  
I've never felt anything like this before  
Like this love  
Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through"

***

7 horas da manhã e eu ainda estava de vestido, trancada no meu quarto e com a maquiagem borrada. Minha mãe batera diversas vezes na porta, berrando mil sermões sobre o boato de que eu tinha beijado a filha das aberrações no baile. Eu só ignorava, estava presa em um torpor quase que sem sentido.

Eu experimentei o paraíso e fui jogada no inferno em questão de segundos.

Rachel estava indo embora achando que eu era uma cretina que a beijara apenas para não deixá-la ficar com Finn, minha mãe gritava e dizia que ia me expulsar de casa e eu chorei como nunca chorei na minha vida. Eu estava fadada a infelicidade, sério.

Gravidez, saída das cheerios, separação dos pais, incompreensão da mãe, fora da Rachel... O que mais precisava acontecer?

Olhei para o relógio, 8 da manhã. Rachel partiria em meia hora e eu não sabia o que fazer, respirei fundo e me levantei a muito custo. Tirei o vestido do baile e me olhei no espelho e céus, me assustei.

Nem quando eu fiquei grávida tinha aquela expressão, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Eu precisava mudar aquilo tudo, eu não me comprometi com a mudança? Então, devia correr atrás dela e o primeiro passo, era enfrentar Rachel.

Tirei a maquiagem, tomei um banho de água fria e me troquei. Minha mãe tornou a gritar e eu olhei para janela. Não, aquilo não estava passando pela minha cabeça. Eu gostava de Rachel, mas gostava ainda mais de mim... Céus, eu não vou pular essa janela!

Mas também não quero olhar na cara da minha mãe.

Ok, antes morrer pulando a janela para encontrar a Rachel do que morrer com a minha mãe me gritando. E tem uma árvore do lado, posso usá-la como suporte e tudo vai dar certo.

Espero...

Aeroporto, desespero, meu joelho ardendo. E sim, eu despenquei da árvore antes de finalmente aterrissar. Depois saí cantando pneus da garagem com minha mãe dizendo que ia mandar a polícia atrás de mim.

“Passageiros do voo 234 com destino a New York, partida em 10 minutos.”

Eu não ia conseguir chegar até ela, eu precisava arranjar outra forma de alcançá-la e sim, o sistema de som interno do aeroporto parecia ser uma grande ideia. Me aproximei correndo da moça que acabara de anunciar o horário do voo e pedi ofegante:

\- Eu preciso... Preciso do seu microfone!

\- Mas senhorita, eu não posso...! – Eu não a deixei terminar e tomei o pequeno microfone das mãos dela, um chiado agudo pode ser ouvido e eu me encolhi. Tinha certeza que estava corando naquele momento, me afastei da funcionária do aeroporto e respirei fundo antes de dizer temerosa:

\- Bem, é... Rachel? Eu sei que você está aqui, será que poderíamos conversar?

O saguão do aeroporto virou-se surpreso para mim, dei meu melhor sorriso simpático que tive certeza que naquele momento, pareceu uma careta.

"Even if i leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won’t give in  
I can't give up  
On this love"

Nada dela, eu pigarreei tentando tomar mais coragem. Eu precisava vê-la ou ia acabar fazendo uma besteira ainda maior. A parte de Lima que não sabia do nosso beijo ia saber naquele momento se ela não aparecesse.

\- Rach... Eu nunca fui insegura, mas estou com medo que você desapareça da minha vida. Por favor, me dê uma chance?

Eu tinha quase certeza que estava chorando nesse momento, alguns rostos viraram-se complacentes para mim. O celular no meu bolso vibrou e eu me assustei com o toque da mensagem.

O que você pensa que está fazendo? Está maluca? – Rach

Eu sorri, ela tinha parado. Ela ia me escutar, eu a procurei na multidão e não a encontrei. Deu meu melhor sorriso maldoso e continuei:

\- Se você não aparecer aqui Rach, eu juro que vou fazer uma besteira ainda maior.

Tudo bem, vamos conversar Fabray. Me encontre na cafeteria. – Rach

Eu sorri diante dessa mensagem, desci do balcão de informações no qual tinha subido sem sequer perceber e saí correndo até a cafeteria. As pessoas olharam para mim por alguns segundos e depois, voltaram a suas tarefas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu a procurava exaustivamente e quando irrompi pela porta da cafeteria, ela me esperava numa mesa ao lado, com uma garrafa de água e um olhar inquieto. Ela levantou os olhos para mim e para minha surpresa, sorriu.

\- Realmente, você mudou.

\- Eu precisava dizer uma coisa e... – Respirei fundo, eu ia acabar morrendo por causa dessa garota. Rachel segurou minha mão sobre a mesa e me encorajou a falar. – Se você fosse embora, eu podia desistir da ideia.

\- E o que você queria me dizer? – Rach perguntou com um sorriso... Convencido? Céus, ela estava flertando comigo! Eu olhei ao meu redor e me aproximei dela, sorri e disse:

\- Que eu preciso de você, não importa onde. E que aquele beijo não foi por causa de Finn, ou Puck ou todos os garotos que ficaram entre nós... Aquele beijo foi por nós.

\- Nós? – Rachel perguntou incrédula e eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça antes de me aproximar e tocar os lábios dela levemente com os meus. Dane-se os xingamentos que eu ouvi naquele momento, dane-se os olhares preconceituosos, dane-se o mundo.

Eu não ia desistir do amor, não do meu primeiro amor.

\- Quinn, eu vou para New York, tem noção da distância que nos separa? Você vai estar na Califórnia! – Rachel protestou com uma carinha chorona enquanto eu brincava com uma das mechas do cabelo dela e aspirava o perfume que exalava de sua pele. Eu me afastei com um ar provocante e respondi:

\- Se você está pensando na distância, é porque vai me dar uma chance.

\- Convencida. – Rachel murmurou contrariada antes de fazer bico, eu ri dela e me levantei, puxando-a pela mão. Caminhamos juntas até o portão de embarque onde os pais dela a esperavam, eu dei um beijo na testa dela e prometi:

\- Eu não vou desistir de você.

Ela sorriu entre lágrimas e ficou na ponta dos pés para me beijar, ouvi alguns assovios vindos dos pais dela. Pelo visto, até o apoio da família eu tinha...

Só me restava amá-la e cumprir minha promessa.

"Even if i leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love..."

FIM


End file.
